Shiro Kotomine
Shirou Kotomine is the Master of Assassin of Red in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha and the Ruler-class Servant of the Einzbern Master‎‎ in the Third Holy Grail War. He later contracts with Caster of Red, Archer of Red, Lancer of Red, Rider of Red, and Caster of Black. Shirou's True Name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, the teenage leader of the Shimabara Rebellion. Born in the Edo period, he was a boy of miracles who could nearly be called a saint. However, how exactly he was discovered; a good half of his lifetime is wrapped in mystery. He, who concentrated on his studies since childhood, began to perform many miracles at the frontier for a time. Having healed wounds and walked on water, he eventually began to be enthusiastically worshiped as son of God by the peasants that believed in a prohibited religion. Statistics *'Name': Shiro Kotomine, real name: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Age': Seventeen at the time of his death, has spent more than a half century incarnated and has been active since World War II *'Classification': Member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, Ruler-Class Servant *'Height': 169 cm (5'6.5") *'Weight': 59 kg (130 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Gold *'Hair Color': White *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': A large number of Black Keys, his sword, Miike Tenta Mitsuyo, His Noble Phantasms: Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand Xanadu Matrix *'Weaknesses': Twin Arm - Big Crunch can only be used with connection to powerful leylines or the Greater Grail, and thus requires extensive prep. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kōki Uchiyama Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City level+ (Traded blows with and damaged Berserker of Black), Mountain level with Twin Arms - Big Crunch (As an A+ rank Anti Army Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Hector's Durindana) *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed enhanced by Precognition (Comparable to other Servants. However, his speed is considered "abnormal" even amongst Servants) *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ *'Durability': At least City level+ *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with his sword, At least Several Dozen Meters with Magecraft *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius (Despite his status as a Saint, Shirou is an extremely skilled manipulator and schemer, orchestrating the events of the Great Holy Grail War to his benefit with nearly every stage of his plan going off without a hitch for much of it. He seduced Semiramis, received the Command Seals of every Servant in the Red Faction, and was also able to discern Kirei's abnormality since the day he was born and avoided him appropriately. In combat he is not only an extremely skilled swordsman and Black Key user, clashing with Berserker in close combat, but he is also absurdly talented in magecraft due to his Noble Phantasms, which allow him to utilize practically every form of magecraft with ease. He is capable of generating meteor-like prana blasts as well as powerful singularities as strong as most Noble Phantasms. In addition, his time in the Assembly has given him valuable experience in the use of the Church's Sacraments, allowing him to bypass Ruler's normally impeccable Magic Resistance.) Appearance Shirou appears to be a tanned-skinned youth with white hair like silver and with dark ageless eyes. His hair became white as compensation for when he forcefully incarnated and after that his skin changed color because he spent twenty years in the middle-east. He wears the vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck. His vestment is a type of a red holy shroud and he wore a red stole over his cassock. He has an innocent, boyish face showing that he has yet to have aged past twenty years of age. Though incarnated decades ago, Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix has granted him his still youthful appearance. He is eternally seventeen years old despite he is over seventy years old. He hasn’t emotionally matured regardless of how much knowledge and experience he has gained. His body is covered in scars and he has two Command Spells on his chest, the seals are very similar to Kirei Kotomine. In his Servant form, he has long hair tied into a ponytail. His clothing is a mixture of traditional samurai outfit with European influence. He wears a jinbaori style haori with Christianity crosses decorated on them. He wears a tradition umanori hakama with Shin guards which had cloth straps that were used to tie the Shin guards to the lower leg. He wears a collar shirt underneath his Kimono and a Cravat tied around his collar. Personality In his lifetime, Shirou walked the path of suffering and despair. He and his comrades fought for their faith and beliefs, and in return, they failed and died. He once hated everything, from God to humans. He claims that he hated humans, not because they had killed him or his comrades, but how humanity easily accepted it as a repeating system in history where life is priceless yet has no value. He finds humanity to be just like Ouroboros, eating themselves in order to grow. Shirou admitted to his failure, his mortality and his guilt. So, he forsook his heart filled with hatred, for the sake of humankind's salvation. He claims he does not hate humanity anymore, and that he will save the current six billion people and the people from past and future. In reality he is trying to save humanity to forgive himself for not being able to save a single person,he wishes for everyone to throw away their selfishness and create a world where everyone is saved and happy. He desires to make use of the Holy Grail to fulfill his own ambition. He simply wished the happiness of all mankind, for innate goodness to be found in the heart of all humanity and the annihilation of Angra Mainyu: All the Evils of the World. Shirou appears to be a benign man with an innocent smile; he is in actuality a manipulator who would destroy his adversary with no hesitation in order to fulfill his own ambition. He is essentially a character who looks light on the outside and has a darker personality inside. Kairi sees him as being overly judicious given his supposed age. History Main Skills and Equipment Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing and Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation: Having inspired hope in the followers who accompanied him on his hardships, Shirou's arms are Noble Phantasms by themselves. They possess passive abilities similar to Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) and when combined can be used to increase the power of the Baptism Sacrament and thus allow it to affect Servants. They also permit him to use practically any form of magecraft with their Almighty Key and even allows him to manipulate the Greater Grail. The Left Hand reinforces and strengthens his body while also providing eternal youth, allowing him to remain in his prime despite having been incarnated for a half century. The Right Hand further improves his ability to see into the future in addition to further increasing his abilities. *'Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Zero-Order Convergence': A technique utilized by Amakusa Shirou Tokisada with his two arm Noble Phantasms, Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater. By connecting both arms to the leylines, excessive Magical Energy is inserted in the Magic Circuits of both arms and made to rampage. A destruction-type Noble Phantasm that refines pseudo-black matter and swallows all beings on the surroundings. Because it requires an excessively vast magical energy, originally it is impossible to employ it as a Noble Phantasm. In order to completely impel it as Noble Phantasm, he must first somehow establish a magic energy supply route different from his Master. Miike Tenta Mitsuyo: The sword of Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, formerly the favored blade of a "certain one-eyed master swordsman." While normally just a simple armament summoned with Shirou, Caster of Red's Enchant skill is able to render it as a C-rank Noble Phantasm. Due to it being an "incredibly famous sword", Caster was able to make it of much higher quality than other objects, using his writing prowess to describe how the blade is "magnificently sharp" and the amount of blood that had stained it in its lifetime to great effect. It is a Japanese sword with an iron scabbard, sharing the traditional shape but also carrying "various aspects" imbued by the soul of the swordsmith. Compared to "beautiful and lovely blades that possess a shine worthy of being called works of art", the sword is a "broadminded and deadly blade" that "specializes in cutting something." It is first-rate sword, acknowledged as such by even Servants with their wide-ranging perspectives on all kinds of weapons. It carries the magical energy normally found in Noble Phantasms, and it allows him to damage Berserker of Black and receive her blows without at all damaging the sword. Class Skills: *'Magic Resistance': A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Shirou holds an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to nullify any magical attack or enchantment short of a lengthy Greater Ritual and is generally untouchable to modern magi. It also allows him to resist abilities such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation for as long as they are magical in nature. *'True Name Discernment': Status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering an opponent. Personal Skills: *'Baptism Sacrament': A type of magecraft that changed style into a church form. It is superbly effective on spiritual beings, sublimating them in an instant. This ability allowed him to instantly defeat the Nameless Vampire upon completion when used in conjunction with his Noble Phantasms due the vampire to being both a spiritual being and a creature weak to things pertaining to the Church. *'Charisma': The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Shirou holds an C- Rank in this skill, allowing him to easily manipulate normal individuals with no knowledge of magecraft and have them believe his Revelations without basis, albeit with more difficulty than Joan of Arc. *'Revelation': A skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. Relationships *Assassin of Red *Ruler *Sieg Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Master Category:Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Ruler-class Servant Category:Former Church Members Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Antagonist